Drawing: Blood and Qi
by Heather Giesbrecht
Summary: Walking and hoping to find a land-mark. Days, months or years ? I don't know and I can't help thinking that something feels 'off'. The darker alternate to Drawing: A Glimpse and Trouble. Fifteenth to seventeenth chapters - Alley, Drunk and Party posted. Crossover with Supernatural.
1. Follow

_Author's Note:_

"Lasciate che il flusso di sangue." is Italian for "Let the blood flow.". Dalca/ Fulger are Romanian words for lightning.

Qi is Chinese for life engergy, in this world some can manipulate it.

Future crossover with Supernatural. Mentions in the ninth chapter, until then it is only Matrix. It will truly start in the fourteenth chapter.

* * *

**Follow**

Feeling annoyed, I open my eyes and push brown-hair out of my face. I notice that I am laying in a darkened street, and the lights are on. The moon is a sliver covered by ragged clouds. I pick myself up slowly, wondering how long it has been. It can not have been that long maybe a week or a month. Not knowing what else to do, I start to walk. Hoping I will find a familiar land-mark in the maze of sky-scrapers and buildings. Something, something feels 'off' yet I can not place it.

After a while I notice a possible reason. There are only a few people out, besides myself. For some reason it was only men and women walking together. Noticing that at six feet two inches tall, I am taller than most. The ones who do not avoid me are taller than I am. Just what is going on in the Matrix ?. Surely it could not have changed so drastically in only few days or months.

* * *

A faint, rustling sound behind me and I turn to look. Everyone else who was on the street has disappeared down others. It was empty now except for me. It was probably just an animal or some trash, it was not like it could hurt me anyway. When the sound comes again it was ahead but I could not pin-point where it was coming from.

Something is following me, I still don't see anything when I turn. I start walking again and finally see an alley. Walking toward it and hearing myself sigh as I walk in. I was already turning at the soft and relieved laugh, not expecting to be pushed against the wall.

* * *

Staring in disbelief at the six-foot one vampire. At the near translucent, snake-like fangs and then past them. The features were slightly different, the black-hair is now shoulder-length and tousled. Impulsively, I want to run my fingers through it restraining myself is hard.

His cheek-bones almost seem sharper, his lips - a darker red contrasting against the fangs. They indent his bottom lip slightly. Despite those differences and the fact the dark-eyes were reflecting green, that his pupils were slitted like a poisonous snake's. "Neo ? " still slips from my lips before I can think.

He says "Smith." licking his lips and fangs, pale fingers brushing over my cheek. Find I am pushing myself into the wall even as I shiver. I know what he is doing enthralling me and damn it it's working. " I... I " for once I couldn't find the words to say.

Neo jokes "Cat or vampire ? "

I snap at him "Nothing has my tongue., " No matter how much I want you to now. "What happened to you ? How did you get changed ? "

He says a single name "Marcus Fulger."

" That... that bastard Dalca bit you, Marcus fucking Dalca. I knew I should have killed him."

He raises an eye-brow at me " Interesting. Lasciate che il flusso di sangue."

Why do I get pinned by the hungry vampire ? He tilts his head and licks his lips again. Neo dips his head leaning in, his breath warm on my throat. I hear myself groan as his lips and fangs brush my skin. A brief stinging then his tongue brushes it.

* * *

I don't expect him to say, so softly I can barely hear it, " I missed you." I lean my head back as Neo rests an ear against my throat.


	2. Fault

_Author's Note:_Chinese Qi - Life energy, what everything is made of.

* * *

**Fault**

Trying not to breath I wonder why would he miss me ?. I never gave him a reason to. Still, I can not keep myself from asking "Why would you ? "

The black-haired vampire replies "You're the only one I knew a thousand years ago. Qi only knows but somehow you're human. I can taste it in your blood, your Qi. Dear God you taste **so **good."

I was too pre-occupied to worry about my taste. I thought it was only a few months since he and I fought, but a thousand years. A thousand years ? I was human ? Apparently because of Qi but how did that work ? I doubted that he knew and I most definitely did not.

Confused, I ask "What happened to your friends ? What happened to the Matrix ? "

Feeling him shudder as he says " The Matrix hadn't existed for five years. Five years I was happy - everyone had been let out. Even... even the programs, by the time I was changed. Marcus is old, much older than Zion; I don't know how he survived or got into the Matrix. All I know is I was human then and couldn't stop him. When he changed me... he changed not only my Qi but everyone else's too. Morpheus found us a few days after my change. I... I killed him, Smith. I killed Morpheus because Marcus wouldn't let me feed. It was so fast, I didn't know how... then he was dead. Link booked it back to Zion. I was too shocked by what I'd done, even if I'd gone back. I couldn't have explained it. Zion thought the Machines made me do it and the War started again. Just like Marcus wanted, most of them died. Kid, Niobe and Ghost, V... I could go on for years. It was all my fault. "

* * *

Starting to run a hand through his hair, I try for something, anything to say to that. " It was not your fault that bastard would not let you feed. This is Marcus' fault not yours. How long have you been blaming yourself ? "

Another shudder and a choked " Nine hundred and nintey-five years.". Find myself wondering if vampires could cry, he sounded near to it. He pulls himself away from me and I noticed what he was wearing for the first time. A simple but finely cut all black tie-less suit.

"Hmm, where ever did you get that ? It looks nice."

Neo shakes his head, looking down with a blush before he grins. I was struck by the beauty of it, not vampiric, but human. The sheer warmth and happiness in it.

All the grimness I hadn't noticed was gone and he replies " That's what happens you're a secret billionare. I've helped them advance as much as I knew how to do or learned how."

"To make up for what happened." At my words he reverted back to grimness, Neo nods once and then turns his head. He growls and then loops an arm around my waist, we were suddenly slamming down hard onto a roof-top. As he lets go, pain lances up my body and I groan at it.

* * *

Hear myself gasp "Neo ? What did you do that for ? " as I open my eyes to look at him. His eyes were glowing again and he was truly baring his fangs.

Pulling me to crouch beside him, he hisses "Quiet. A Qi Officer, the police." The police ? He was a billionare, not to mention a vampire what could they do to him ?

Looking down I see two people walk into the alley. Their flash-lights shine for a second, illuminating where we had stood two seconds ago, Chen laying on the ground. Then a male voice asks "Can you sense anything ? ".

A few seconds later a female voice replies "No, besides him, it's all old.". After that the two police just walk away leaving Chen.

As they walk back out Neo mutters "Breath, Smith."

* * *

Feeling disoriented, I let out the breath and take another. Neo presses his tongue against a fang-tip they re-tract into human teeth.


	3. Yun

_Author's Note:_ Chinese names are said/ written Last name to First name.

Chinese : _Yun_ - Cloud.

_Yehuli _seperates into _Ye _- Night and _Huli_ - Fox

* * *

**Yun**

Looking up at the moon-lit sky I now know to be real. I inquire "Neo, what exactly is a Qi Officer ? Why were you worried ? "

The vampire's hair stirs in the breeze as he answers " The New **Yan **Police Department has a Qi Officer every two shifts. They are humans who are sensitive and trained enough to manipulate the energy on a whim. When I was human I was a Qi sensitive. I didn't know how to control it before Marcus changed me. Why I was worried ? If someone sees you with a person of the same-sex no one can verify and you get caught by a Qi Officer. They have every right to kill you. Plus, you probably noticed all the shorter people avoided you. It's 'fact' now that the more Qi you have the taller you are. "

New Yan not New York. What else had evolved differently in the past thousand years ? Wait. What ?

"Qi Officers then would be some of the tallest ? Did you just imply it is **illegal **by law in.. in New Yan to be any sexual prefrence besides straight ? That they can execute you. Neo ? That is completely insane. "

Neo's eyes were angry and he growls " Yes, they are except for the rare exceptions. Also unfortunately, yes it's illegal. I couldn't change that. It's also incredibly inconvient for me. I know you won't call me Yehuli. So, call me Yun, Yehuli Yun. "

Blinking at the name I ask, incredulous "Cloud, Cloud Nightfox ?. Did you pick that yourself ?. "

* * *

I couldn't help wondering what sort of world I'd woken up in. This was completely crazy compared to the Matrix.

Ne- Yun says, softer "It was given to me. I'll feed and then take you home with me. Can you match a human pace for a bit ? "

I shiver at his 'take me home' but still nod. He takes my hand and starts running as a cloud covers the moon. A few seconds later he says " Jump.", I did and felt myself become oddly weightless, "Brace." I stumble, landing wrong. As the real-world spun from my pain, his arm was suddenly tight around my waist again.

* * *

Hissing annoyed "Ne-Yun, why can't I remember how to land properly ? " For the first time I tried to remember the Matrix. A thousand years ago. I could remember the past 'year' but after that everything was blurry or gone.

"Human memory isn't meant to go as long as yours did. Qi erased most of it so that you could learn. I'm not a good teacher, Smith, but I'll have to do. " I could hear the laughter. I don't know what is funny.

"What about vampire memory then ? "

"It's different."

I hear myself let out a squawk as Yun picks me up and starts to run. Closing my eyes as they watered from the speed. Feeling the warmth of his body, I don't notice him jump until the cold air rushes past.

* * *

I squint to see two buildings fly by under us, I do notice the slight impact as Yun lands on the third roof. At least I thought it was the third roof.


	4. Feed

**Feed**

Yun asks quietly, looking down at me " Asleep yet ? "

I hear myself yawn " Not yet, Yu-un. "

"Go to sleep, I've got to feed. Now. " There's a dangerous and seductive note in his voice as I slip into darkness.

* * *

I blink awake to find myself laying on a flat roof. I push myself up, my legs feeling slightly numb now. Hoping to see Neo, ah, Yun for naught. I laugh to myself for a second at the absurdity of the name, before a sound from below pulls me to the roof-edge.

A desperate whimper of "Yun... pl-ease. " makes me look down.

I could see him in the moon-light, a dark-haired man moaning and writhing against him. It takes a few seconds for my mind to comprehend. I know that vampires are sensual beings. At that thought the logic clicked in. Yun was just feeding, it wasn't sex. But, this response from the man it looked and sounded a lot like it.

The vampire pulls back, his reply husky "Ssh, Chen. Good ?. " a nod from Chen and he continues " Go to sleep, it was all a dream."

Yun lets him sink to the ground and turns around. I catch my breath, my heart beating too fast at the look on his face. The pleasure as he licks the blood off. When his eyes open and shine the expression turns guilty. A serpentinely graceful motion and he's five feet from me on the roof.

I back up away from the edge, from him. As I do, I see a thin, gold chain with an amythest hanging around his neck. How had I missed it before ? Was it under his shirt ?.

* * *

Yun whispers, not moving " I didn't want you to... see me like that. Neo doesn't, I hardly remembered it was my name till now. It's like he and I are two different people. Smith. Please, don't be scared of me. Don't leave."

He almost forgot who he was ? Well, why not remind him for a while ? I take a breath and he looks terrified that I could leave. Well, I don't know anyone else in New Yan, and he has not seen me in a long time.

"You do remember if I tried, I would hurt myself. No, thank-you Neo. You also said that you would, ah "Take me home." earlier. Where do you live ? "

Neo laughs, saying " You'll see, its a little place.". Mentally floored by the happy laugh, I still manage to exclaim "What are you doing ? ! " when he grabs me again.

He smiles in response "You're too slow for what I want. Faster this way."

What he wants - too slow, faster ? I shiver at the thought blaming it on a 'The vampire just fed' excuse that it sounded like innuendo. Another rush of movement, the long, black-hair flies back and things blur again. To distract myself I turn to an abstract thought. Why had Chen been so vocal while bitten ? All the vampires I see in the Matrix prefer, no, had prefered their food quiet whilst drunk from. A stronger enthrallment ?

* * *

Nearly falling as he puts me on my feet with a cheery "We're here."

Clutching his shoulders, I shake my head, looking down at him " You are odd when you are happy, Neo."

Neo replies "Only cause you've never seen me happy. Feeding does that sometimes."

It was true, I had not. I ask "Speaking of - are all of your... partners that loud ?"

He winks as he says " The ones who **really** like what I do to them.". I blush slightly at the implications and he laughs at me. I glare briefly at the man, then look past him. To see a two-storey, dark-sliver house.

Following him as he walks inside, it is dark only a bit of moon-light filtering in. A few seconds after pulling off my shoes, I can see the walls are cream-colored. He was Yun the vampire again, as it took him seconds to get out of his jacket and shirt. I stare at the pale, slim back enthralled again.

* * *

Yun states as he walks up the dark-wooded stair-case " Your room is first on the left."

Then I shake my head and glare at him. I had never been enthralled by a vampire before. Was he intentionally doing it, so that I wouldn't kill him ? Does he think I still want to kill him after what I just learned. Why would I kill the only information source I have ?.

If he wasn't consiously enthralling me, had I been immune to it in the Matrix ? If that was true had that immunity faded when I woke up human ? Why was it effecting me now ?.

I walk tiredly up the stairs and go into 'my' room. The bed is covered in a soft, gray-blanket. Pulling it back, crawling in and falling asleep.


	5. Questions

**Questions**

The rain pours down and I startle as Neo crashes onto his back, a few feet from me. I notice as he rolls onto his chest that he was holding a hand to his side. I walk around to face him and ask "Neo ? Are you all right ? " as he pulls his hand away. Blood drips between his fingers, and he hisses curses as if he hasn't heard me. I frown and ask again "Neo ? ", he is staring at something over my shoulder.

Following him, I turn and hiss "Dalca.". The blond vampire slams into Neo. I threw myself at Dalca as Neo takes all the kicks, punches and throws. I pass right through and turn. To see translucent claws slam into Neo's cheek, ripping it open. The blow knocks him to the ground and he bites his lip. I groan and wish I could help.

He tenses as the vampire lunges and aims for his throat. I smile as Neo rolls away and it turns into a snarl as Dalca grabs his neck. The black-haired man struggles as he gets turned over, and I have a bit of hope. Until he looses and blackened fangs sink in. My hope completely shatters when the vampire snaps Neo's neck with a rough jerk. Dalca pulls out and then presses a bloody kiss against Neo's lips like the others.

I glare briefly and look up at the sound of foot-steps in the rain. To see Yun walking up, he looks beautiful, the long, black-hair slick against his throat. Yun punches Dalca. He smiles with translucent fangs as the older vampire slams into a building.

A soft voice says "Smith. Smith." The rain stops and I watch Yun run a hand through his hair. Neo exclaims, annoyed now "Wake up for Qi's sake !."

* * *

Blinking awake slowly, to see his dark-eyes looking down at me. He rolls them with a "Finally. Too often and you're making breakfast yourself."

I ask "Why would you have human food here ? It is not like you need it."

Yun states patiently "Unlike the Matrix's vampires I can eat food anytime. Tastes better sometimes, doesn't have enough Qi though. Humans taste better and familiar scents make it harder to resist. Like you, you've been familiar since before I was forced to change. I'd never experienced it that strongly before last night. Also I have the food for if my few one-nights don't sneak out."

* * *

At those words I find my eyes drifting over the long-haired vampire. Over still messy hair, and a green-shirt along with black-jeans. Yun was again wearing that thin, dark-gold chain with the amethyst. People likely threw themselves at him. How could he only have a few ? Plus, if familiar scents were so hard to resist. Why not drink from something different ?.

"Why don't you feed on animals then ? Surely they would have more."

He shivers " Drinking an animal's blood and Qi can be dangerous. If you only drink that you go crazy. I don't wanna go crazy, I wanna think. Plus, its easier to get a human. "

Stare at him as he runs a hand through his hair. He would go crazy if he only drank animal blood ?

"Why not drink from your one-nighters then ? Or that and animal blood ? "

"Three-hundred plus years without blood, yeah not gonna happen. Now stop talking about my sex life, get down-stairs and eat."

* * *

Raising my hands briefly, I get out of the bed as he disappears. I walk down-stairs, to the left and into the kitchen/dining-room. The table and chairs are made of dark-wood. On the close side of the table was a bowl of oatmeal and some milk. At least it looked more appetizing than Zion's so-called food. Plus, for some reason I still had my memories of being 'Bane' though I had no-one else's.

Qi wants to help me and I am sure I am missing something. There were so many questions I can ask, but I have to apologize first.

* * *

Remembering last-night I can not help wondering how his back could be smooth. It should have been covered in those plugs like Bane's body was. Yun could have gotten them removed somehow. That was most likely since it was over nine-hundred years ago. As I eat I turn to wondering where Yun could have disappeared to so quickly.


	6. Tone

_Author's Note:_ Vanya is/ can be a nick-name for Ivan. Chinese Huangdi - Emperor

* * *

**Tone **

Startling as a woman's voice asks "Who're you ? " from the kitchen entrance. I look and get up at seeing not one but two people. A dark-gray haired man and a red-haired woman. The man was just over five feet and the woman was a few inches shorter than Yun.

The man answers her " You don't recognize him from the stories, Robin ?. This is the young Smith, though how he's here I have no clue. We're Yehuli's friends."

Tilting my head as Robin snaps and softens her tone as she continues "Of course I do, Ivan. I was just being polite. Yehuli mentioned your eyes a lot. I thought he was exaggerating that 'ice-blue', I like blue-eyes. "

She starts walking towards me, her gray-eyes shine green as her fangs. Robin is looking hungry, I side-step the chair and back toward the wall. I look over at Ivan, wondering if he will help me. The gray-haired vampire doesn't look inclined to.

Slamming into the counter as she blurs toward me, I have time to think where the Hell is Yun ?.

* * *

Staring as a second later Yun is pinning her on the floor. The long, black-haired vampire snarls "When did I say you could attack anyone in my house ?. I should stake you over a fire. "

Robin exclaims "C'mon, Yehuli. You know I wouldn't hurt him, it was a joke !."

I raise an eyebrow at Yun's green-clad back. He gets up, I could tell he was glaring at her. He wants to stake her because of me ?. He hasn't seen me in nine-hundred years. Still surely, that's excessive.

I walk up to him as he questions her "Did he look amused to you ? I call that terror, Robin. Vanya, why the Hell didn't you stop her ? "

Looking at Ivan when his laughing tone answers "She was asking what with stalking him. 'Sides it's your house not mine."

Turning to Yun to interject "Not that I am planning anything, but how else do you kill a vampire ? "

Yun runs a hand through his hair and says "Think of Old Vlad. Decapitating, fire, stakes. All three at once, not a pleasant way to die."

Robin snorts "That's great, Yun, just don't turn him into a Samurai. Though, I still find it funny that 'His Majesty' offered you a position."

His Majesty ? Why does he have Samurai ? Why would he offer Yun that position ?.

I realize I must have said it out-loud because I get an answer from Ivan.

He replies in an angry tone " Huangdi Jun Hong, Ruler of the internationally called Emo Tiancha. Also known as the 'Estate of Demons', shows what he thinks of us. We still call it the U. S though. Funny thing, really, Jun isn't even half-Chinese. He's American but declared himself Chinese when he got power. Don't ask why he has Samurai, it's crazy. Yehuli's an incredible fighter that's why the 'Emperor' wanted him. Yehuli said no of course, because he works with us. We call ourselves - R. A. H. E. M."

What does that mean ?. I shake my head and hear myself say "You just have to be a Rebel for someone's cause, right Neo ?."

He replies "Better a Rebel with then without. They are the only ones who know vampires personally, or help us. Jun's heard the rumours but he's never seen one... that he knows of."

* * *

It jars me to hear Yun call himself a vampire, more than anything from last-night. The three vampires laugh at the 'Emperor's misfortune.


	7. Book

**Book**

Turning away from the vampires, I walk to pick up and put my dishes in the sink. Looking over my shoulder to see that Robin is still watching me. Then Yun asks " What were you doing before Robin started stalking Smith ? "

Ivan says "We wanted to ask him about R. H - "

"No. You're not dragging him into our war. He hasn't even been here a day, I've been here ten years I've seen the changes Jun's made. Smith hasn't, he doesn't know the first thing about those. Mention it again before he's been here even two weeks and I'll stake you."

I stare at the tallest vampire in shock, then Robin quips " Stake him, stake Smith. Looks like you've already been at him anyway."

When those words filter through I can not help but wonder what I look like, terrible that's what. A few seconds later I try to smooth my hair down, glaring at my ruined clothes. Damned 'humanity' made me forget to take them off last-night.

Yun growls "I haven't had a good morning so far, keep it up. See where it takes you, Old Robin."

"I'm four thousand years old, Young Yehuli. It'd take a lot for you to stake me, never mind your old lover."

Ivan interjects as I feel confused " C'mon guys, neither of you've had breakfast. My treat, plus Smith gets a bit of time to himself."

The vampires all turn and walk out, leaving me wondering what Yun's 'old lover' had to do with anything.

* * *

Shaking my head, I walk across the hall to the cream-colored living-room. The first thing I see is a wall-length drawing. It was an intricate drawing of a dark-silver house, it was surrounded by fir-trees and birds. It looked exactly like the one I was in right now. Walking up to it, I can't help wondering if Yun was the one who drew it. Well, he would have had more than enough time to learn how. Looking it over, there was no visible marking.

I turn my attention to the rest of the room. Other than the drawing it was incredibly sparse. A small book-case, a couch and the T.V. were the only other things in it. Crouching in front of the book-case, I did not recognize any of the titles and they looked old. How long has Yun had them ? Fifty years ?, a hundred or more ?. One of the title's caught my eye 'Escaping the Dream-World, James Anderson'. I pull it out carefully, get up and walk to couch before sitting down to read.

* * *

The first chapter has Naka running into a female vampire and her trying to kill him. Only to be stopped by another vampire a black-haired male called Rel. Who complained about the other "Taking the young ones again, if he dies I'll kill you. For Matrix sake stop fucking drawing attention to yourself, do want them to kill us ? No, I didn't think so."

Twenty minutes later the plot becomes familiar though from a different perspective. I recognize Naka as Yun's portrayal of himself. The one I don't know - Rel. Rel is Naka's love interest, I find myself feeling a vauge anger at the vampire. When Naka meets Rel again, having found out the vampire was actually a program.

Really, about Rel saying "Agents ?. You're worried about them, their stupid. I've gotten away from them a thousand times. You'll be fine."

Naka's repsonse "Of course, I am. I'm not a vampire, I'm not a damned program. I'm a human, Rel. Human, you know that means they can killme. Maybe not as easily as you, but they can. Rel, you might understand more about humans than them. Still, you know the Agents aren't stupid."

* * *

I startle, dropping the book as Yun's voice asks "So, what'd ya think ?. Did I do you any justice ?.".

Yun picks up his book as I reply " I have not seen much of myself in it, yet. Though, I find it eerie how close you got to my actual actions. It's incredibly frightening to read about myself from someone else's veiw."

The vampire raises an eye-brow "Yeesh, what's that say about me, since I frighten my own inspiration with him."

"You are that good of a writer, I should think."

Yun smiles faintly and hands the book back to me. "You can finish it if you want. I've got a 'new' copy hidden in a safe place."

"Thank-you, Yun." I put it down on the arm-rest.

He says " You know I based it on a 'legend'. Smith you wouldn't believe how much it's changed in these years. I stuck mostly to the truth, told it in my friends and... enemies. One of the first reviews it got was a complaint that I'd changed it too much. Then as if that wasn't enough, the bastard insulted not only my life, but my love, my friends and you. Lucky he didn't wake up with my fangs in his throat. Still I got enough support for two more books, some of them complained about the ending. That's very different from the real one, so you'll have to find out for yourself. I wonder what you'll think of it."

* * *

The vampire sits down beside me on the couch and leans his head back.


	8. Issues

**Issues**

I bite my lip for a second looking at Yun, he has his eyes closed. I might as well get it over with and apologize " I am sorry about what I said earlier. I had no reason or right to say that, I do not know you well enough for that. Can you forgive me ?."

The black-haired vampire hums "Of course I forgive you, Smith. It's not strange you asked, many vampires still use sex to feed. It's why we've got enthrallment. I should've expected it, gotten used to everyone knowing my feeding habits already."

Can not keep myself from asking "Do you need to enthrall people, Neo ?." I was sure he hardly needed to, he had already been stupidly attractive as a human. Damn it, the enthrallment is turning my memories against me. It has to be because of him, not me.

Keeping his eyes closed, Yun replies "Of course, I don't feel like chasing prey around all the time. So, yeah without it I'd hardly feed. I'm lucky anyone even looks long enough for the enthrallment to work. I'm lucky I ever got anyone's attention, much less ... much less." He shakes his head and trails off.

Dubiously, I ask "Why do you think that ?." and turn to look at the drawing again, before looking back at him.

Yun stretches slowly and half-opens one eye " I look like a stick, one that's got eyes. My irises are too big, I hardly have any muscle. You've got more muscle than I do, and you're only a bit bigger than I am. Plus, even for a vampire I'm weak. I'm a freaking stick with fangs."

Though I should not have, I could not help a laugh. I wonder if he'd always had these issues ?. Found myself looking down at his book and wondering if those issues were revealed in Naka or covered up.

Trying to distract him, I quip "Well, Mr. Stick taking that into much consideration. Should we play fetch, perhaps you would like that ?."

A soft laugh and I find myself smiling slightly. Then he replies " I'm so very sorry to disappoint you. Mr. Dog, but you just have too many sharp teeth for me. I'm too delicate you see."

We both burst out laughing and he chuckles "You're all right, Smith, you're all right." even softer as he continues " God, I miss doing stuff like this."

The dark-eyes go distant and then Neo, not Yun, Neo shakes himself out of it. I couldn't help wondering if he had been remembering that 'old lover' of his. Who was that Rel in reality ? Why was the black-haired vampire alone, had that idiot abandoned him ?. A flash of rage at the thought of someone doing that. Of someone being willing to leave Neo alone for nearly a thousand years.

Neo asks me "You ever been in a club for more than five minutes ?."

"No. Are you offering ?."

"Well, do you want to ?."

Do I ?. It was not like it could hurt, could it ?. My reply, as I was hating the hesitance in it " I suppose, but these are the only clothes I have."

"Not quite your only clothes."

"Yun... what did you do ?."

I could not help but be afraid of his nonchalant "Oh, nothing. You've got a week until then I'll ask Max if you can borrow some of his."

That did not sound good, Qi help me, am I going to regret this ?.

"Who is this Max, a friend of your's ?."

Yun replies getting up to turn on the T.V by hand "Of course, he's coming over after he feeds. Don't worry he won't pull a Robin on you."

* * *

Now, why does that not reassure me ?.


	9. Storm

**Storm**

It starts to storm in the early evening as we are watching some sort of show. Suddenly it feels far too small in the house for me as thunder crashes over head. I was human now, it could kill me, kill me. That thought is not helping in the least, why could Qi not have left me how I was and dropped me here ?. Without anxiety and the need to try to hide from a storm ?.

* * *

Yun asks, looking concernedly down at me from where he's suddenly standing by the door-way "It's scaring you isn't it ?."

I snap back "I never said that, damned vampire."

He flinches like I hit him and mutters " My bloody Qi, insulted for being something I never chose to be. What I get for saving your ass. Nice to see you haven't changed that much. Deal with it yourself. " Yun stalks out of the living-room and I immediately regret it as hail starts to hit the roof.

Great, just great insult my host who could've left me to die and did not. Shaking my head I look around for something to occupy my time, thinking at least I still remember how to read. Well, at least I had his book, picking it up I start to read again.

Where had I left off ?. Skimming the pages, I really need a book mark until I finally find the page. Ah, the start of Chapter ten that was where.

* * *

Rel pushing Naka to leave a trio of Agents was closing in and saying he was buying Naka time to get out. Reluctance from the man, even though Rel was much stronger, he does not want to go at all. Naka mutters as he runs " That bastard better not die, I could do it myself then."

* * *

The storm interrupts me and then something jumps on the couch. Finding a huge Golden Retriever staring at me before it licks me in the face. A chuckle and "Nice one, Bet." from the vampire. Reaching over Bet to put the book down on the low end-table, I look up at Yun. He was standing in the door-way again, water pours off him to the floor. Staring at him until I am showered with water-droplets from Bet, I scowl at the dog it seems to smile and jumps off the couch.

Hesitantly again, I say " Again, I am sorry. I guess Qi turning me human has made me incredibly inconsiderate and much ruder than usual."

I flinch as thunder rumbles again. Then Yun pushes wet, black-hair out of his face and nods "I'll say. The only reason I found you is because I was looking for Bet. So, you're lucky the other one didn't get you last night. "

Hearing the shock in my voice "What do you mean the other one ?. There was another vampire out ?."

Another nod " Max and I aren't the only vamps in this city, not by a long shot. Max doesn't kill humans, someone has been and I don't know them. Dee, who was Bet's owner, was killed by a Hunter the day before yesterday. If I hadn't been looking for her, you would've been dead prey since they were near-by. In that way I had to almost bite you last-night. So, if you go out and the vamp's there it can't go after you by our laws."

* * *

What was a Hunter ?. Whoever or whatever they are, they do not sound good. A knock on the door and then a dark-skinned vampire appears beside Yun. He was the same height as me but has more muscle, the man's hair has been dyed red. Bet rushes and jumps on Max, the vampire catches the dog. Max growls "I can't believe that damned Hunter killed Dee, she never killed anybody. If I ever find that bastard I'll kill him."

Yun walks into the living-room to stand by the drawing of the house "We can talk about that later Max, you could've just put the clothes on the couch."

Max retorts, letting go of Bet who runs out of the room "You might be comfortable with him but I'm not."

" I don't sleep with everyone, you know that. Or if you listened you would."

Not wanting to get into the fight, I get up and follow Bet out as the storm stops. To find her lying on the floor in my room. I pet her before moving the pile of bagged clothes that were standing on my bed into the closet. Like last night I feel strangely tired, though this time after moving all of it and lay down on my bed. A few minutes later, Yun walks into my room after knocking on the door-frame.

"Have you tried anything on yet, Smith ?"

Find myself using an excuse for the first time "I am too tired."

"Fine, just don't complain to me if they don't fit right. You can fix them yourself."

"But, I do not know how."

"Exactly, so many things to teach you. "

Dragging myself up, I pull out a white, long-sleeved shirt and a pair of black-pants out of the closet. I ask "Yun ?. What is a hunter ?."

"Hunters ?. Hunters are people who find and kill the bad vamps, werewolves, ghosts and other creatures. Or at least that's how some of them are. There are many types of vampires left. Max, the others and I are just one type. One type even has a second row of teeth, shark's teeth actually. The Hunters have slightly different methods for those, like dead-man's blood. It can paralyze those I don't know about dead-man's blood against me. "

Nodding in semi-understanding and leaving my room.

* * *

I turn into the bath-room across from the stair-case. Closing the door I push my hair out of my face and run a hand over my throat. I can not feel any sign of Yun's having half-bitten me, no bruising or tender-spots. Walking to stand in front of the mirror, I stare at the two fading white scars on the front of my throat. Feeling again the brush of fangs and wet tongue, trying to force my heart-beat to slow down. I should not be surprised that the clothes are only a little too wide.

When I walk out of the bath-room, I notice the vampire's door was open. His room is directly across from mine. Going to stand on the edge of the door-way, Surprised to find him laying his bed. He looks like he's asleep, I resist the urge to walk in and run a hand through his hair. Bet is laying beside him, she wags her tail at seeing me and I slowly close the door. Turning and going to my room, pulling off my clothes, getting into bed to fall asleep.

I look around the darkened forest, trying to find Neo. His voice echoing from in the distance "Smith. Run!, go, go. They're coming." Turning I could not see a place to run, it was too dark. Something was in front of me, it looks like a humanoid shark without fins or gills. One of the shark-like vampires, its black-eyes stare and the double row of shark-teeth is covered in blood. It rushes at me, though useless I throw an arm in front of my face. To wake up in my bed with Bet pawing at me.

Yun looks down at me "You all right, Smith ?."

"I am fine."

* * *

The black-haired vampire obviously does not believe me, but says nothing else. Laying back down for a second as he leaves, I scratch the dog's ears.


	10. Bet

**Dog**

I get up, getting dressed and going to the bath-room before walking down-stairs. Or trying to as Bet rushes past me and I lose my balance. Finding myself starting to fall until a slim arm wraps around my chest, Yun's voice cursing in some bizarre mixture of English, Chinese and Japanese.

Turning my head I ask "What did Jun make up a new language too ?."

Breath against the back of my hair and he replies "I just made that up now, Jun only made up a mix of English and Chinese. I'll let Bet out and show you how to make something, hmm ?."

Probably caused by the enthrallment I suppress a shiver and nod.

* * *

The vampire slips around me, his hip and arm brushing against mine. Ignoring the enthrallment induced fluttering in my stomach. This after only a day, I could see now why the others had been so adamant about deleting the Matrix's vampire Exile's.

Seeing how Yun was a real vampire it probably was stronger than a program vampires. I never want to meet a shark-vampire, I am sure. They probably have to have an incredibly strong enthrallment. While I was continuing down the stairs, he crouches clipping a leash to Bet's collar. Waiting in the kitchen, looking beyond the counter and sink up to the rows of cabinets. Then down to the side and the fridge. Though I know he only drinks fresh blood, I could not help being apprehensive approaching it.

A bark and a crashing sound steal my attention and I turn. To see the vampire splayed on the floor, with a muddy Bet sitting on top of him, hissing "Bite me, Bet. I just changed, now I've got to again. 'Bloody Bet' really is right for you, now get. Off. "

Yun pushes the dog away, unbuttoning then pulling off the mud-covered, dark-blue shirt. I turn back to the fridge as the black-haired man starts pulling off mud-sprinkled jeans. Really, just like that in the hallway ? Had being forced to become a vampire, pun unintended, stripped him of his modesty ?. First Saturday night and now this. Hmm, where did a dog get the name 'Bloody Bet' from ?. Just because her owner was a vampire or some other reason ?.

* * *

A sigh telling me the vampire had entered the kitchen. Looking over he was now wearing a long, sleeved gray-shirt and black-pants. He shakes his head and I ask "How did she get that name ?."

"When Dee met Bet she was covered in blood after killing her human owner for shooting her. That was two hundred years ago."

"What ?. I did not..."

Yun agrees "I know, but apparently if you give a dog vampire blood every four-teen years it turns immortal until it wears off. For Qi's sake don't ask me how it works."

Immortal dogs ?, shaking my head I decide to ignore it. Watching as Yun gets a pot out of the bottom right cub-board, pulling out a liquid measuring cup from the drawer above it. Then the man hisses "Out, Bet." and I hear Bet whimper from the door-way, looking up to see her pad out to lay on the floor.

Hearing the water splash into the sink and blinking as cold water-drops hit me in the face. I turn to him, he was glaring at the sink and tapping the faucet. He complains "Gotta fix it again." while wiping water on his pant-leg.

Find myself asking "Are you sure you can do that ?."

"I've been trained for over a hundred years, do you think I can ?."

Hmm, well I never expected that in five years, much less a thousand. Surprising they'd even let him.

An indignant response, showing I was thinking out loud, "Those guys were nice, not bad-looking and they tasted good too."

"I did not need to know the last detail."

"You insulted them so screw you, arrogant jerk." His tone was light, not actually insulting.

Twenty minutes later breakfast is finished. He and I eat, then I go to read in the living-room and get side-tracked when Yun starts to draw. A drawing of the Matrix, of our last battle in the rain. More specifically of us floating in the air as lightning flashed behind us. It was incredibly detailed, more than I would have thought until I remembered he was a vampire now.

He asks after he finishes "You wanna spar ?."

"It could not hurt right ?."

Yun doesn't answer and we go outside to the lawn, the grass was still slightly damp. He beckons me and I rush at him, blinking as I find myself being flipped through the air and crashing down on my back. I should have expected to get my ass kicked in three seconds flat.

Of course, I didn't and stare up at him as I catch my breath. He shakes his head, "Smith, you're still thinking this is the Matrix. That you're better when you're not, everything's changed now. I'm the near immortal and you're the human now. You need to get used to it, lots of people are going to be faster than you now."

Glaring at him for a second I get to go and find Bet. Wherever she has wandered off to.

After that Yun goes and disappears under the house to fix whatever is wrong with the pipes. I end up finding Bet just inside the forest and take her for a walk along the road. It is a whole two miles before I see another house.

* * *

Wondering where Bet could have found mud and not thinking about the immodesty from before. Eventually, my thoughts wander to the thought of being human. So far being able to be enthralled is the worst part of it.


	11. Officer

**Officer**

Tuesday, after breakfast and sparring, I actually hit him for once, the vampire drags me into the city to get dog-food. I stare at the people, unable to comprehend how all the shorter ones avoid looking at Yun and myself. One thing manages to really surprise me as I weave through the crowd after Yun. A man of my height running past clutching something. I turn as he trips a much shorter, old man and drops a book at his feet.

* * *

A young, blond man in a gray and blue uniform with 'NYCPD-O' on it hauls the old man up roughly.

The blond spits "Don't have enough Qi so you steal ?. You disgust me, freak."

Not a word from the older man, and I find myself looking around. No one else is even paying attention to the scene, as if they are used to it. Why are they not doing anything ?. Just because of that so-called 'Emperor''s 'fact' about Qi, now that was disgusting.

Yun steps in front of the blond making sure plenty of people saw him. "He didn't do it, Officer. It was the red-haired man who went past us."

The blond Officer does not look up and remarks " He had it on him, he did it. It's that simple."

A hiss "Look. At. Me." and I startle at the Officer's reaction.

That reaction being to drop to his knees and exclaim " Master Yun, Sir. What may I do for you, Sir ?."

"Let him go, does this old man with less Qi than a leaf look capable of running very far, Officer ?."

"No, Master Yun, Sir he doesn't. You heard him get, scram."

As I watch the old man stares at Yun who winks and motions him off. The old man smiles, nods to me and walks off. Looking around me a few people were now watching. Some of them were whispering along the lines of "Did you see ?" or, " I can't believe Master Yun did that. Oh, I hope he won't get in trouble."

* * *

I wonder if this has something to do with the R. A. H. E. M that Yun is part of. What did that mean anyway ?. At least it was only a week before the month was over. A week, that meant a few days before I was going to be forced into going to a club. Shaking my head I try to force the thought away, directing my attention back to what was happening now.

The vampire was glaring at the Officer and saying, cold and condescending "I don't think you deserve the amount of Qi that you have, Officer. Do you want to know why I think that ?."

Shivering at the tone, I look down at the blond who had not looked up since Yun spoke. I was feeling genuinely terrified of the vampire. I had never heard him sound like this. Edging away from him, he almost... he almost sounded like me, that never happened before. Then again he was probably Yun and not Neo now.

The Officer's voice, quavering "N-no, S-sir. I-I mean, O-of course Sir."

"The first reason is simple. You tried to blame a suspect who, obvious, could not have done it. The second is also simple according to science. Is it not a fact that those who have almost no Qi are less likely to steal something ? If only because they are not smart enough to think of it or am I wrong ?."

"You're right Sir, of course. It was my mistake, I will be more vigilant next time, Master Yun, Sir."

The vampire growls "Good. Come here, Smith."

I stare for a second into the dark, pretty eyes. Feeling confused about what I am supposed to do. Which one does he want ? What am I supposed to do for him, is he glaring at me ?. I don't want him to glare at me. He's supposed to be nice, not angry at me, it's my fault. What did I do ?, I need to make it right.

He starts walking away, motioning for me. Oh, so that was what I am suppose to do. Catching up to him, he looks up at me and says "Snap out of it."

Shaking my head, I ask "What was that ?"

"A type of enthrallment."

There was more than one type of enthrallment ? Just like who-knows how many types of vampires. So, he was using a different type of it on me, he has to be. It can not be me, this is not like the damned... do not think about it, idiot.

Running a hand over my hair, I ask "Why did the Officer react like that to you ?."

"Happens when help save the country from a war."

"What sort of war ?."

He does not answer me and keeps walking.

* * *

Shaking my head I can't help wondering what it could have been. Getting the dog-food, I do not even notice until Bet is jumping on me we are home. Find myself once again petting the 'immortal' dog, I really do like her. I never really liked animals in the Matrix, but perhaps it is just the fact that she is real.


	12. Cougar

**Cougar**

Wednesday morning, I am already starting to feel nervous. Especially, when Yun gets a call saying the clothes he had ordered would be ready tomorrow. This time Yun and I both take Bet for a walk. When we have gotten past the house and are going through the fir-trees I ask "Yun ?, Neo ?."

He says "Neo, for now."

"Neo, what happened to your plugs ?. A thousand years ago you had them and now you do not."

"Marcus ripped them out before he bit me. To make sure his blood and venom would change me."

Tripping over a root, I find myself laying in a pile of leaves. Dalca was sicker than I thought. Ripping those out must have been incredibly painful. He crouches down in front of me and holds out a hand. Taking it I let him pull me up, surprised when Bet barks like mad. Something growls a few feet away from us. Looking up I see a cougar or some sort of big feline staring at us.

"Smith, take Bet. I'll handle this."

* * *

Bet cowers while I stare at the huge, tan-furred cat frozen. From Neo to Yun in an instant. Yun moves, pressing against me so I have to move backwards. Half-stumbling, I can hear the vampire switching between deep growls and hisses.

When I fall backwards, I watch as it leaps at him and he grabs the cougar's front-right leg. The vampire does not even flinch when the cat sinks its claws into his shoulder. Blood wells up from the deep scratches and he does nothing. Except then he throws the cat away and circles around it, hissing, fangs flashing. The feline gets up and throws itself at him again, Yun pulls and pins it down.

Yun is across its shoulders, his fangs laying against the fur of its neck. It yowls while thrashing wildly, ends its own life as the translucent fangs sink in. A crack from the cat's neck and I was unpleasantly reminded of my dream about Neo turning into Yun. Bet whimpers reminding me of her presence and I look over at her. She is shaking, I start to pet her, she gradually stops sometime. He pulls his fangs out inevitably dripping blood from already blood-red lips and down the pale chin.

* * *

Find myself crawling away as Yun looks up, his eyes shining green until his fangs retract. The vampire mutters, licking his lips and wiping the blood away "Have to do something with this fur later, be a waste otherwise. Hmmm, cougar for supper ?." he laughs. Is he being serious ?.

Yun raises an eyebrow at me, he really means it. My reply as I am feeling incredible confusion "What would we have with it ?."

"I'll think of something eventually."

We end up somehow near a river an hour or two away from the house. I can not help being amazed, I have never seen a real river before. Just staring as it swirls past without beginning or end, always moving. Rather like Yun is now, like I used to be and never will be.

Looking up to see him standing in the middle of the river staring up at something. Insight hits me suddenly, in time I will come to an end just as the current will shift. And yet, Yun will continue just like the river and I will never see him again. For some reason, I did not like that thought. That after this he will be alone again and I will never know what happened to him or Bet. How odd that it would worry me more than my death. Logic intrudes with come on now it is not really that odd. Shut up logic, I did not ask for you now.

* * *

Bet jumps into the river, sending up a wave that crashes down over my head. Despite the insight, I still glare at the dog, but now it is only briefly. As Yun laughs I lunge and we crash into the water, he rolls over. I end up blinking cold water from my eyes as my clothes get soaked. Feeling a flare of heat as he looks down at me, straddling me. Odd how all the times we fought before and we hardly, if ever, ended up in this position. A surprisingly comfortable position... only because of his warmth in the cold water.

Yun is still laughing at me, wet hair in his face "You actually... oh, wow you actually learned something. Come on, Smith. Hit me, lets see it."

I did not like the look in his eyes. Still 'going with it', I punch him and immediately wish I had not. Tears in my eyes as pain flares up my arm from my fist connecting with hard muscles.

Gasping, I ask "Why ?, why it never hurt before ?."

The vampire blinks down at me slowly, enthralling again. I look away from the stupidly, pretty eyes. As he replies, he's Neo again "Apparently, you need to rebuild your pain-tolerance and strength. Not that you actually built them in the first place. Settles it too."

"Settles what ?. What are you talking about ?."

"Training you. In the real-world you need more than just three techniques, Smith. Every morning seven O' clock, breakfast at nine. Your new routine unless it get interrupted."

I push Neo off me and into the water, he pouts at me. "Yeah, make everybody cold. Brilliant plan by the way. Now, where is it ?."

"Where is what ?."

He stares at me "The, the... inevitable. You always threw that in every two words."

Smiling at his attempt to imitate me "It was inevitable. Now, if only we could find that mysterious in-table."

A grin from the other man, "In-table ?. Didn't it get thrown out with the out-table ?."

"Well, I suppose we could throw that out too."

Laughing I get up, feeling surprisingly warm now. Walking up the bank, I jump as he shocks me with static. Bet barks and starts running around again.

An hour later I stare dumb-founded but try to focus as he brings the cougar's body to the house, then skins and cleans it. Though I should have known he would keep his word, it still surprises me to see him cooking the meat for supper. It actually did not taste bad if a bit too rich and I, unsurprisingly, end up disgorging it. At least the other two enjoy it without incident.

* * *

The rest of the days after seven O' clock in the morning seem to fly by in a blur of nervousness until it is Friday evening.


	13. Clothes

**Clothes**

At least, I was clean even if in an hour it would not matter. I smooth my hair back again, it was a habit I have to admit. Looking in the bath-room mirror, at some of the clothes Yun and I picked up yesterday for myself. An off-black, short-sleeved shirt and a pair of dark-blue jeans. Surprisingly, I hadn't noticed my eyes until now. In contrast to the black of my shirt and dark-brown of my hair, my eyes were a startlingly pale shade of white-blue.

This definitely was not my style, but I had been forbidden from wearing my usual attire tonight. What truly frightened me was that the clothes fit perfectly. Oh yes, because he would have slunk into my room that first night, and took measurements all while laughing quietly to himself. I nearly choke on my laughter and startle as the door rattles slightly.

Yun calls through "Are you almost done, Smith ?. Seriously, you smell clean to me."

How had I not noticed how creepy smell comments sounded ?. Well, I had never had anyone say one to me before.

* * *

Turning, I open the door and walk out to and stare at the vampire. With Yun's hair pulled away from his face, his eyes were the first thing I saw, they looked huge. Long-lashed, pretty and a warm dark-brown/ black. Second the dark-red lips, his fuller bottom-lip as he licks it slowly. Shaking my head, I force the enthrallment out.

Only for my mouth to dry as the enthrallment forced itself back in. At the sight of the black-leather pants and dark-blue shirt. Since when does he wear leather and I want to strip him no, no I do not, well maybe a little. This is all because of the train station.

The tiniest bit in the train station and that fucking silver belt-buckle. It was not my fault my fingers happened to brush it one time... two times, okay three. That third was only because my hand slipped. He was moving and I had to get a hold somehow. It just... happened to be that damned buckle. Besides it wasn't like I was trying anything, definitely not.

* * *

Yun shakes his head suddenly "Even nine-hundred years later, dark hits and I still need to rein it in the first minutes. C'mon, we need to go."

I ask "Are you, do you always wear that necklace ?." as we walk down the stair-case and stop in front of the closet.

His reply, eyes distant "Normally, it's become a habit after all these years." When I straighten from putting my shoes on I notice what he's holding.

"Yun, do you really think I am going to wear that ?" The vampire's grin says it all and he throws it at me.

"You owe me for this. This is uncomfortable." I catch the leather-jacket and pull it on, sure now that I must look idiotic.

Raising an eye-brow when Yun says " It's only one night, besides I wanna see how many people try to jump you." as he slides on his own leather-jacket.

I follow him out the door asking, trying not to stare at him, as we walk down the drive-way "Since when have you worn leather ?."

He looks at me over his shoulder, " Since I got freed, really I'm disappointed you didn't notice."

* * *

Is he joking or is he actually disappointed ?. Either way I am noticing now. Why do these clothes have to be so tight ? I am hot damn it.


	14. Winchester

_Author's Note:_Shift Supernatural's time-line one thousand years forward and this is sometime in Season 4.

Plus, Yehuli has helped Dean, Sam and Castiel whenever he could.

* * *

**Winchester**

Looking away from the silver building and the cloud-covered moon back into the alley, I turn to Yun who is pacing again. Is everything going to happen in moon-lit alley's now ?. To ask, annoyed "What or who are you so eager to meet ?. Really, I have never seen you this ... excited before."

Why did I have to say that ? I swear he is only going to get me in trouble looking like he does. Or how many other people and he thinks they are going to flock to me ?.

He says, dark-eyes brightening "Winchesters."

My confused echo of "Winchesters ?."

A half-grin "Winchesters." and then I startle as three men appear right next to us.

* * *

I did not half hide behind the stupid vampire, he was just laughing at something in the distance. Two of them had brown-hair, the last had black-hair. One was about Yun's height with gray-eyes and short hair. The other was about four inches taller than me with green-eyes and longer hair.

They wore similar clothes to the ones I was forced into earlier, jeans and leather-jackets. Lastly was the black-haired man shorter than Yun he was wearing a white-shirt, blue tie and a tan duster. His eyes were a similar shade to mine but warmer.

The middle-height one says, smiling "Ye, man, how've you been ?."

"Pretty good, Dean. Pretty good. You ?."

Dean's eyes move past Yun to stare at me and then he asks "Is he..., is this real ?."

Side-stepping, I glare at him " Of course I am and this is real, imbecile. The Matrix has not existed in a thousand years."

Yun mutters "Dean, don't freak out."

Find myself staring at Dean as he blurts "He called me stupid. Sam, he called me stupid."

Walking closer to me Dean was still staring, I twist his wrist as he reaches out. Snarling at him "Do not touch me." in my coldest, darkest tone. He promptly falls over from pain when I let him go. I smirk down at him "Good dog."

* * *

I look up to see the taller brown-haired man rolling his eyes as he says "Dean. I can't believe you're my older brother. Great to see you, Yehuli. Now, please get him out of 'Fan-girl' mode before he embarrasses himself more."

"Yeah, that's too late, Sam. Wa-aay too late."

The only man who had yet to speak walks up to Dean and pulls him up, saying to me "You did not have to do that, Smith."

Admitting something about the man scares me is a terrifying thought. Hissing at him and Dean both "I do not like being touched without warning, now why did you do so ?. Just who are you and how do you know me ?."

Noticing the clouds suddenly drifting away from the moon.

* * *

The blue-eyed man replies " I am Castiel, an Angel of the Lord.". As Castiel says this moon-light flashes, creating a shadowy image of two wings extending from his back. Leaving me staring... for Qi's sake first I wake up here, then I get half-bitten, learning about Hunters and now Angels are real. What next is Cupid real too ?.

Yun cursing, exclaiming "Fucking damn it, Cas !. How many times, how many ?. Dear God, I hate Angel charged light. I don't need to go blind cause of you."

While I was turning to look at the black-haired vampire, who was rubbing his eyes. Sam says, grinning "No, you'd rather go blind by Dean."

The annoyed reply "That was... one time Sam Winchester, and those damned Cupids were vampires."

Dean's confirmation "Yeah. Sam those things were... you had to see 'em for yourself. Even if I didn't know they were Cupids then, I do now."

* * *

For fuck's sake those too and wait, what !?. I did not just hear that.


	15. Alley

**Alley**

Words fly from my mouth before I can stop them "You did what with him ?.".

Yun, Dean, Castiel and Sam all stare at me. An exclamation from the black-haired vampire "Shh !, don't raise your voice. I -" Yun gets cut off. I was staring yet again. A mixing rush of interest and jealousy at Dean's suddenly kissing Yun. A deep, open-mouthed kiss. Dean was running his hands over Yun's sides and Yun was grabbing Dean's shoulders. Pushing the human against the alley wall.

How long have I been interested in him since the train station or earlier ?. Finding myself wishing it was me, and not Dean, kissing him. Not the Hunter who was pretty enough to hold the vampire's attention. Pretty enough to kiss Yun and not get shoved away immediately. Who already had experiences with him I did not, that I would never have.

Trying to interrupt, I hear myself say "Alley. This is an alley that is open to anyone. It is not a bed-room, you idiots, unless you want to be a show."

A very interesting show. An image in my mind, tanned hands pulling frantically at black-leather, with a moan from Yun. Get out of my head, enough with my damn imagination. Fuck, I need to stop saying these things. As I force my gaze away from the alley wall, Sam laughs. I have to wonder why he is laughing. Did he know this was going to happen ?.

Castiel adds " Smith is right, this is not the place for that." Then the Angel pulls the two apart, leaving them both panting. Yun's eyes were not slitted but still shining green, I did not know why or rather I had an idea and did not like it.

Simultaneous, roughened growls of "They're still messing with us."

When I question "What do you mean still ?. How did it happen the first time ?." Neither of them answer my question, though they both look at each other. There was more than a little fondness in their shared look. Great, just great I did not have a chance with him because of Dean.

Sam asks "So, Yehuli what'd you ask us here for ?."

The vampire brightens "Give my favourite Hunters a break for the night. Or am I not allowed ?."

Dean questions " Pie ?. Man, there's got to be pie. "

"Sorry, no pie here but I could make one later. There's a club straight across the street. I'll pay and we'll get those two to loosen up somehow."

"Yeah, Ye, you're the best."

"Oh, c'mon its just a little pie. You haven't even had any yet." Watching as the two Hunters and the vampire walk out of the alley, leaving Castiel and I alone.

He states " You want to know about them."

"Of course, I learn about Cupids being real. Then I find out they made those two 'go crazy' shall we say. Tell me you would not be curious or are you not curious ?"

Castiel shifts away from me and says " I watched and you are jealous of Dean, not just for that kiss."

My reply "Y-you watched ? You watched. Why would you do that ?. Wh- I am not jealous of Mr. Winchester." Do not ask what it was like, it's none of your business.

"It was my job to guard Dean, I didn't think he was fully safe from Yehuli. If I had known the Cupids would, that they were... I would have found a way to let them know. You are in love with Yehuli. That is why you just lied and why you are jealous of Dean."

Shifting my weight, I say too quickly " I never said anything about love, Castiel. "

The Angel replies "Still, if you had not ignored the chance you were given, this would not have happened."

Disbelief coloring my tone "Chance ?. I was never given nor did I ever see a chance with him. Plus, his lover would have not have appreciated my barging in. Are you saying that this is my fault ?."

"Truly no, it is not complete your fault, Smith. Many choices factored in, but your choice held more weight than you knew. You made your choice and they ended up meeting with the Cupids. It is not my story to tell and we should be going."

Nodding, I walk out of the alley and across the street into the 'silver'-bricked club. The inside is packed with people, walls colored deep-green and black, with multi-hued lights. With how loud the music was how could Yun hear anything ?. Straight out was the dance-floor, looking to the sides I could see half-hidden alcoves with tables and booths. Heat slams into my face as I walk further in, causing me to pull off the jacket and tie it around my waist. Castiel was nowhere to be seen, nor were the others.

* * *

Starting to wander around, I scan the tables and booths looking. Glaring at the people who get in my way, most of whom quickly move. Getting sick of all the deliberate trailing touches on my sides and hips. There were too many wrists to break now. Damned Qi, oh, how I am longing for the Matrix. Just, so I could kill these fools. Ignoring the many propositions being thrown my way. Since Yun had mentioned drinks, the bar had to be somewhere, maybe I will have to think about trying one.

Where is the damned bloody vampire ?. He has to be here somewhere, why can I not find them ?. Barely containing a shudder as the familiar presence is suddenly pressing against me, his lips warm and soft against my ear to be heard. I shiver as Yun's voice says "I told you so. Now, come on I'll lead."

Lead me where ?, God, I wish it was to a bed. The vampire takes my hand, electricity jolting up

* * *

my arm and I lose my breath. Yun pulls me through the crowd, this time no one touches me. Or more surprisingly him, unless he is using enthrallment to keep them away.


	16. Drunk

_Author's Note:_Do not own the _Dr. Sexy, M.D_ show in the Supernatural world.

* * *

**Drunk**

Yun guides me to a green-lit booth on the far-side. I sit down beside Sam and Castiel, Yun moving to the other side with Dean. There were a few bottles clustered in the center of the table. One was standing in front of Yun and one each in front of the Hunters.

Yun says "I told you I'd find him, Dean."

The short, brown-haired Hunter pouts, drunk "Ye, son of a bitch woul'nt lem'me go."

"Yeah, cause you would've brought him over and definitely not drooled on him."

"No, wouldn't, I cou- could've done it without drool."

Sam interjects "No you woul-dn't, Dean. Like you-ur stupid Sexy obession." The green-eyed man glares a foot past me.

Now, who or what did he just compare me too ?.

Yun exclaims with a straight glare at Sam "Hey !. It's a good show, doesn't help Dr. Sexy **is** sexy as fuck. Not even Jun can deny it."

A dull thud and I look over to see that Castiel is holding his head in his hands. Something bumps into my hand and glancing down I see a bottle, as the pale hand lets it go. He really wants me to try it ?. It's not like I have to drink all of it, taking a sip and choking on the taste. Forcing myself to swallow it, I exclaim "What the hell is that ?."

Dean laughs "He can't handle a sip. I wa'z more at eight-teen, you'rer how old. Bet you can't finish it 'n four."

No pretty-boy is going to beat me at anything, except for Yun and he just happens to be a vampire.

Thirty minutes later...

" Will not beat me... kill... walls."

"S-man, wha'd walls do ta you. Can't walls is immortal."

Someone laughs as I glare at the dark blur on my far-right... I think. Neo's voice, exasperated "Smith. You're glaring at the wall not Dean. Plus, he's right you can't kill a wall, it's not alive."

Turning my glare to the white, black and green blur, I snap " F- Shut your stupidly pretty mouth. Syop- stop agreeing with him, damn it."

Neo sighs "I only agreed with him once. Now, come on, let's go before I regret this more."

I growl as I get shoved out of the booth. Neo suddenly crouching in front of me, those damn buckle-less, tight leather pants. Hissing as I get pulled up, I turn and punch Dean. He falls against the table.

Taking a step, I find myself staring at the dark-green floor. Shaking my head slightly, everything blurs even more and I close my eyes.

* * *

When I open them, I am in my bed with no memory of how I got here. Then I hear something scratching and whining across the hall. Falling out of bed Bet is in my face, licking me. Getting up I follow Bet across the hall and walk right into Neo's closed-door. Glaring, I open the door and then walk into the room.

Moon-light from a window illuminates the bed, and the figure in it. It takes me a second to realize Neo is completely naked. I stare at pale skin, slim taut muscles and long, black-hair. He looks beautiful, shaking myself as a whimper of "No." distracts me and I am drawn to the bed. Black-hair has fallen over his face, giving him a look of innocence. When a hand wraps around my wrist, I find myself pulled onto the bed, he mumbles "Ad."

His hand resting on my hip as he turns over, lips resting on the back of my neck. Blood pounding as I feel him pressing against me. An unintentional groan as I press back against him. Is this a drunk dream or is he actually stroking my thigh ?.

"S-man, I know he's great. But really ?." I lift my head at Dean's voice.

Their earlier kiss turning into far, far more in my head. Why does he have to remind me, why do I like it ? Hissing back "I got pulled in. Help me."

Accusatory tone from the gray-eyed man "You hit me before."

"I am sorry, I was and still am drunk. Help me."

A sigh from the brown-haired Hunter and he walks into the room. Neo shifts again, I catch my breath at the next stroke. How can he be asleep ?. How can he not know, what is taking the fucking Hunter so long ?. It is only five feet away !.

Dean's voice softly on the other side of the bed "Ye, Ye it's me. Love."

Letting out my breath as the vampire stops moving. Yun mumbles something unintelligible.

"You need to let go."

A "No." and fang-tips resting against my neck causing me to stiffen, this time, from terror of being bitten.

"Ye, it's hurting him for you to do this."

* * *

Was Dean talking about that Ad ? Had he been Neo's 'old lover', whoever he was ? Sighing in relief as Neo lets me go, even if it was frustrating. I force myself out of the bed, half-turning to see Neo shadowed and Dean moon-lit.


	17. Party

**Party**

A few minutes later Dean and I are standing in my room, I push my hair out of my eyes. Once again, I can't control my mouth as the words "Do you really love him ?." suddenly hang in the air. The Hunters' gray-eyes are interested as they flit over me.

Dean responds "Yes, I have for years. You know he's told me a lot about you, Smith."

"Why did you go into how did your brother say "Fan-girl mode." in the alley ? Whatever that means."

The younger brown-haired man looks down at the floor for a second.

Then he replies, happily "When I found out who Ye had been, that the legend of the Matrix had been real. I asked him and he told me everything about what really happened. It's so different from his book and those movies they made. It's scary how much those actor people looked like you two. When my Dad'd tell Sam and I the legend though I'd side with Neo, you were always one of my favourite characters. Sammy always said I was weird. Then when I finally met you, I embarrassed myself and got my wrist twisted."

Its my turn to look at the floor "I apologize again, you could not have known I hate being touched. Though it does make me wonder about you that I was a favourite of yours, considering that Neo's version of myself... well, I scare myself. They made movies of his books, I did not know that. Are they any good, Dean ?."

"Yeah, they're great even if you know the truth. Ye's got some DVD copies somewhere. How far've you gotten in the first book ?."

"I am on Chapter ten already. Dean ?"

The Hunter gives an excited "Yeah ?."

" Do you know anything about the, ah, R. A. H. E. M. ? The others are not supposed to tell me until the month is over."

"All I know is that their rebels like the Zion people. They help us on hunts sometimes and with injuries. Sure, according to the 'fact' Sammy's better than I am but I've seen how those Qi Officers work. Damn, Smith, they are brutal. I liked it better when Yehuli and I didn't have to hide. Hmm, do you want some pie ? Seriously, you've gotta try it, its awesome."

I can not help thinking about Yehuli's helping the old man from a few days ago. If that had been a Qi Officer would they have just killed the man ? It sounded like it. Is he trying to distract me with pie ? Well, I suppose I could try some.

"Sure, thank-you Dean. By the way how did we get here ? I do not remember it."

Dean smiles at me "Cas, I guess flew us here because he didn't want Ye to get in trouble. Ye, himself walked home, then he made a chocolate pie. I like apple a bit more but Sammy and Cas like chocolate. I'll get us some."

While the younger man disappears, Bet walks into the room, golden coat shining in the moon-light, to sit at my feet. I ask her "Why did you wake me up ?. You are lucky Ye - Yun did not wake up. You were just trying to help me fully realize what I felt were you not ?."

Bet woofs softly, her tail thumping on the floor, I can not help a smile at her. No matter how useless it was because of Dean, at least Bet had tried to help me. Dean walks back in and Bet turns to him with a whine as he gives a plate and fork to me.

* * *

I stare at the pie for a second, having to remind myself that it was in fact real. It did look incredibly good, like Yun had but the vampire most definitely was not food. Despite how good he looks at any time, he is not food.

Cutting a piece off my slice as Dean mutters "Go away, you're not supposed to have chocolate, or whipped cream. Shoo."

Sam's voice asks from the door-way "Having a half-sober slumber-party ? You two didn't invite me, Cas or Yehuli, unless you two want to be alone."

As I had with random thoughts of Yun, I resist the sudden urge to blush at the implication. Just like Yun, Dean would never be interested in myself. In fact I knew even less about Dean than I did Yun.

"Well, bitch get some pie then."

"Jerk." Sam disappears to get a slice of pie for himself and I couldn't help wondering if this really was a party. I move to sit down on my bed, Dean moves to sit on top of the dresser across from me. When Sam comes in he sits on the floor, lifting his plate to avoid getting Bet's nose in it.

Then Yun's sleep-filled voice asks "Party ?." Sam startles and shoves his pie into his face. We all laugh at him as Sam pulls the plate off of his face. That is when Castiel appears behind Yun's shoulder.

Castiel asks "Are you all right, Sam ?."

"I'm fine, Cas thanks for asking. These jerks startled me." It looks as if under the pie Sam is blushing from Castiel's concern. Yun slips around the Angel to appear again a minute later with two more pieces. Handing one to Castiel, the vampire walks over to lean on the wall beside Dean.

The Angel says to Sam "You can have it, it's in better shape than yours."

* * *

Hear myself sigh as Bet jumps onto the bed beside me. Yun starts to talk about hunting with the others, it was interesting to listen to.


End file.
